<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>日耳曼遗事 by Schlangen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687522">日耳曼遗事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlangen/pseuds/Schlangen'>Schlangen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlangen/pseuds/Schlangen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>埃及艳后梗，有部分真实历史考据，但不会完全准确。<br/>这里是一些文章设定：故事发生在公元9年左右的条顿堡森林战役之后，日耳曼还分东/西日耳曼（方便写梗的一点私设）。当时宽29岁、歪25岁的样子，歪和滴滴在这里是兄弟关系，共治西日耳曼，但是后来闹翻陷入王位的争夺；宽是东日耳曼的国王，和弟弟菲力致力于统一整个日耳曼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toni Kroos/Marco Reus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>日耳曼遗事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—EINS—</p><p>公元9年 • 9月 • 11日<br/>
东日耳曼人沉浸在条顿堡森林之战胜利的喜悦中——自公元前53年的卡莱战役以来，罗马军团没有被全歼过的光荣记录、不可战胜的神话，至此一并宣告结束。<br/>
――<br/>
远处一列轻骑扬尘，带着来自远方的消息回到东日耳曼的驻扎地。<br/>
“瓦卢斯*（罗马方面的军队领导者）他溜走了，就从我们的面前，据说他潜逃到了西日耳曼。”Felix刚下马就急匆匆向他的兄长汇报着。<br/>
“有可能。他会向那边的王寻求庇护、拖时间休整好了再东山再起。”<br/>
“我们不回去吗？”<br/>
“我要去西日耳曼。现在Götze还在和他兄长打内战，像这样的彼此残杀倒是能给东日耳曼带来许多好处。”<br/>
“可是东日耳曼的子民们都等着您回去一起庆祝这次胜利呢。”<br/>
“胜利？”Toni Kroos当然不会仅仅满足于东日耳曼的统一，“Felix，现在马上传令下去，给我留一队轻骑，其他交给你带回去。我赋予你在此期间全权代替我处理事务的权利——不允许其他人任何质疑。”<br/>
“那行吧。什么时候出发？”<br/>
“现在。”<br/>
——<br/>
当东日耳曼的局势正在逐步走向统一时，彼时的西日耳曼动荡不堪。正是因为年轻的Götze不想与兄长Reus共享王位，而下令把他的兄长赶出了王城，并有意联合东日耳曼把他消灭，由此又引发了一系列动乱。<br/>
公元9年 • 9月 • 16日<br/>
渡过易北河一路往西，几天的快马加鞭后，Kroos一行人终于抵达了西日耳曼的王城。<br/>
——<br/>
“一点诚意都没有。”Kroos直到最后来到高耸的宫墙前也没看见有人出来迎接，摇摇头。<br/>
而此时宫门打开，从里面迅速跑出两列拿着号角、身着光鲜衣袍的号手分列两边；紧接着又是六个举着羽扇的侍从，后面跟着手握礼器的士兵。待号声响起一段时间后，正主才姗姗来迟，坐在轿上居高临下地俯视来人。<br/>
这排场，一看就是他的风格。<br/>
Kroos用像咏叹般的语气佯装尊敬稍微恭维了几句，引得旁边的一位宦官频频点头。<br/>
“那么，我，Toni Kroos，代表东日耳曼议会及所有百姓，恭祝陛下万岁——以及令兄Reus陛下。”<br/>
“他们不会这么说的，”Götze打断，“他已经死了。他企图杀我而我把他赶出了王城。”<br/>
“打住。我这次是受邀来解决您和令兄的纠纷的，不管怎么样，我希望最后两位能和平统治西日耳曼。”关于Reus的死，他也很难确定。虽说不太可能，但绝不能断言。而他被下令放逐到离王城很远很远的地区，又身无长物，士兵与军队尽数被剥夺，唯独只有三两名侍卫还不离不弃。即使这样，也不能保证偏远地区的蛮族不会将昔日的共治者掳了去做点什么——据说Reus可是出了名的漂亮。<br/>
“这一点恐怕很难，Reus的权利已经被没收了。”宦官插嘴。<br/>
“我会做出公平判断的。”Kroos冷声道。<br/>
Götze沉吟一会，示意两旁士兵抬上来一个瓦罐。Kroos给随从使了个眼色：两人接过瓦罐掀开了盖子，伸手一摸，摸出个毛葺葺、沾着血污的头颅——似乎是他们仍旧在通缉的瓦卢斯。看到这Kroos神色缓和了些许，他当然明白这是讨好的贿赂，表面上还是不动声色。Götze看他不为所动，又叫人把声称是同时在他手上找到的戒指一并相赠。<br/>
“这下你高兴了吧？”<br/>
“差不多，”Kroos一副若有所思的样子表现得模棱两可，似是接受了又似是没接受，“还请这位宦官阁下尽快为我们准备一套上好的房间。”<br/>
——<br/>
夜幕低垂，纵横交错的河道都被泼上墨蓝，映着半轮月亮。<br/>
谁都没发现，有一艘破草船从桥洞底穿过行向王城中央。<br/>
——<br/>
Kroos晚餐后在深处的寝宫与众人研究策略时，部下从外面跑进来说有人求见要来送礼。<br/>
“看来大概是Reus送来的礼物。”<br/>
“对了，那件礼物用毛毯包着，看上去有点可疑。而且他穿过了走道、从密道潜入进来，居然没有半个人发现他。”<br/>
“一定是Reus派刺客来了！”一个部下非常不放心。<br/>
Kroos摇了摇头：“带他进来。”<br/>
——<br/>
一身形高大的男子双手捧着一卷绣花毯缓步到Kroos面前。<br/>
“你就是送礼物来的人？把它放下吧。”<br/>
“Reus陛下命令我把它交给您。”<br/>
“我是Kroos，你把它交给我。”Kroos的部下说道。<br/>
“原谅我，我知道你不是Kroos，Reus陛下命令我亲自交到他手上——而且，只有他一个人能看！”来者语气强硬。<br/>
Kroos遣退了部下们，拔出自己的佩剑：“这样捧着多累，为什么不扛在肩上呢？”<br/>
“那样会不舒服的。”<br/>
“是你还是毯子？”<br/>
“是这把剑，陛下。这张毯子十分精细，让我为您解开它。”<br/>
“先翻过来。”<br/>
“可是毯子要正面向上……”<br/>
“我知道，但是我要背面向上，或者是我用剑翻过来？”<br/>
“不不不，陛下您千万别这样——”毯子终于被他亲手翻过来了。<br/>
“好极了。”<br/>
还没等送礼人说什么，Kroos自言自语着直接拽住毯子的两角用力一抖——一抹暗金闪过，好家伙，还抖出个白影儿来了；再定睛一看，是个人，是个活生生的大活人。许是没缓过神来，他面朝下趴在地上，过了好些时候才轻轻动了动。<br/>
“唔……”地上那人轻呼一声，蜷起双腿，手臂略有艰难地撑起上半身，揉了揉酸痛的腰。<br/>
“Reus陛下，以及西日耳曼之王万岁。”男子深鞠一躬退到一旁，一副如释重负的样子。<br/>
——<br/>
Reus现在非常想骂人。<br/>
因为Kroos揭开毯子的时候动作幅度有些大，把他抖出来的时候不仅磕到了裹在毯子里一天都没挪动过的后腰，落地的时候还正好摔到刚愈合不久的膝盖旧伤，痛得他差点没哭出来。<br/>
他抚了抚心口顺下气，一边安慰着自己，不管怎么说，最终还是顺利找到Kroos了。<br/>
——<br/>
Kroos觉得莹白月色与摇曳烛光掩映之下的Reus显得格外好看，淡淡松香若有若无的缠绕令他有些恍惚。一袭宽松的白衫几乎融在月光里，璀璨的金色长发被烛光镀上一层暖意；那回望过来的幽绿双眼，那霜雪般无暇的肌肤，那微抿的淡色薄唇，那撑起身子后在衣物下若隐若现的美妙身体曲线、微微起伏的肩胛，无一不在悄悄吸引着、诱惑着他为之倾倒。鬼使神差的，他上前一步揽住Reus的腰肢与一侧手臂，扶他站了起来。期间Reus又哼哼唧唧抱怨了几下以表示自己的不满，而Kroos只觉他可爱得紧，竟是过了会才移开与之微凉柔软身体接触的手。<br/>
“……谢谢。”Reus略显僵硬，拂去身上的浮灰。他兀自在房间里转了转。<br/>
“你，去通知一下夜班侍卫，让他为Reus陛下准备一套房间。”Kroos吩咐Reus的侍卫。<br/>
“好。”<br/>
“停下，”Reus面色不悦，眉头微蹙，“我让你走了吗。”<br/>
“没有，陛下。”<br/>
“Kroos你记住，这里是我的皇宫，一切都得听我安排。我不是你的囚犯，不劳你费心替我安排住处。我才是这里的主人，而你呢，只不过是我的客人——”<br/>
“陛……陛下，那我现在可以走了吗？”他实在不愿深陷剑拔弩张的紧张空气里。<br/>
“你走吧。”<br/>
“感谢陛下。”侍卫转身离开。<br/>
“Piszczek. ”<br/>
“？”<br/>
“谢谢你。”<br/>
——<br/>
“好了，Reus，我知道你的地毯之旅比我今天来的轻松的多了，时间也晚了，我想你也应该——”<br/>
“我们至少需要了解一下彼此吧？这么早就赶我走，”Reus一手撑在案几上，眼里闪着星星点点的狡黠，“或许是因为你年纪大了需要早点休息？老——年——人——？”<br/>
Kroos眼神瞬间冷了几度。<br/>
Reus像没看见似的弯着唇角继续说着：“看来我们的初次见面就不太融洽呢，不过还是让我们回到正题上。Toni Kroos，我希望你能尽快帮我夺回王位。”<br/>
“可我的任务是解决你和你弟弟之间的争执。”<br/>
“如果你想让整个日耳曼统一，那就要建立在西日耳曼富足的情况下——而这样的唯一方法，就是让我执政。”<br/>
“你这是在向我下最后通牒吗？我想我们可以过几天再谈。”<br/>
“那样对你我来说都太迟了！”Reus微微有些烦躁。<br/>
而Kroos态度坚决：“晚安。”<br/>
好你个Toni Kroos！<br/>
Reus咬了咬下唇，愤愤地甩上房门拂袖而去。他当然不会就此作罢，在外面等待的Piszczek随他一起进入密道——Reus之前叫人在那儿的墙壁上挖了两个眼洞，正好可以看到Kroos房间里。<br/>
——<br/>
Reus离开后Kroos当然没有休息，部下又进来和他继续之前的讨论。有个部下手上拿着一纸文件，上面都是关于Reus的一些信息，他大声念出来以便所有人都能听见：“Marco Reus，西日耳曼的王，博览群书、精通军事战略与部署、能说多种语言，非常善于外交，消息灵通；还有一些关于他的事情……他虽然看上去是什么都不在意的样子，可是心思比谁都要细腻。传闻为了达到自己的目的，有时候甚至会不惜使用自己的身体，据说他的前任爱人数也数不清……”<br/>
偷窥的Reus听到这里一把推开旁边凑过来、脸上露出看透一切的笑容的Piszczek.<br/>
“据说他是主动找到别人，而不是别人来找到他——所以这样一来，Kroos陛下，您单独留下来可能会不太好。”<br/>
“……对不起，我刚才没听，”Kroos找了个借口想要结束谈话。他刚才满脑子想的都是在不久前第一次会面时Reus清澈中裹挟狡黠的灵动眼神、甚至有些可爱的模样，似乎与他们所说的一点都不沾边，“我真的困了，今天先到这里。”他揉揉脸企图使紧绷了一天的肌肉放松下来。<br/>
——<br/>
而另一边的Reus，入夜后翻来覆去良久，最终抵不过一天下来舟车劳顿的疲累，不知不觉阖上了眼皮。</p><p>（*这章主要是一些背景铺垫以及两个人的初见，讲真我觉得宽歪两个的独处场合好有意思啊，描述不出我脑补里面的那种微妙感觉。）</p><p> </p><p>—ZWEI—</p><p>公元9年 • 9月 • 17日<br/>
Reus第二天起的很早，把依然沾着一身尘土的自己丢进浴池。早间晨光正好，他靠在池沿仰头望天试图放空自己，池边的绿植掩映之下温水与微暖日光的舒适感几近让他睡着。<br/>
――<br/>
偏偏就会有不速之客来打破Reus暂时的安逸――Toni Kroos像个幽灵似的不知什么时候飘到了离浴池不远不近的地方，双手背在身后若有所思地端详池中人。Reus余光已经瞄到了他的人影，这才收起刚才餍足的神情，稍微正色。他确实想和Kroos好好谈谈，但绝对不是在这种场合、这种情况下。两人一言不发，但是当Kroos走近时，Reus再也无法忽视他的存在。他烦躁地捞起池水中漂浮的花瓣与树叶，揉捻几把又丢到远处，终于转过头来，仰头盯着对方。<br/>
“又是你。”<br/>
“你想见我。”Kroos用的是毋庸置疑的陈述句。<br/>
“没错，但不是这个时候。我昨天晚上召见你来我的寝宫，你为什么没有来？”<br/>
“是你弟弟，他让人看住我不让我接近你的住所，就算我溜出来了，在你的寝宫外围也有看守，所以我只能这个时候来咯。”多么顺理成章、理所当然的事情。<br/>
Reus一阵无名火起，被管制的感觉实在是难受。他的声音陡然增大，从浴池里挺直腰杆坐了起来：“他怎么敢！没有人可以限制我能去哪、不能去哪！”<br/>
“那看来你不需要我了。”Kroos看他如此强势便觉得自己调解两兄弟之间的纠纷也是爱莫能助了，转身作势要离开这个难缠的主子。<br/>
“除了我的王位。”末了Reus有些着急，但看他转回身来又放松地把下颚垫在交叠的双臂上。<br/>
“还有，就我部下打听来的消息，今晚你弟弟可能要派兵来围攻你的地方了。如果让我的士兵们帮忙，也许还能撑上一个礼拜。”<br/>
“……天啊Toni Kroos，”Reus一脸不可置信，“简直是痴人说梦，你脑子是不是进水了啊？就你那点人撑死也只够几天！”<br/>
“我知道这很不可思议，但是很明显，我的脑子很清楚，也没有进水。”Kroos还是一脸似笑非笑的样子。<br/>
Reus没了言语，他缓缓从水里伸出手臂，拉住对方的领口。正当Kroos被他雪白的手臂晃了神，一个猝不及防他的头就被抱住按到水里，连带着整个上半身都被洇得湿透。<br/>
“现在进了。”Reus宣布道，“Mili！把我的衣服拿过来！”<br/>
等Kroos回过神来，Reus已然站在水池对面，穿戴齐整，金发湿漉漉地披在脑后。浑身几乎都被水弄湿，他也不恼，只是脸上笑意更甚。<br/>
“身材不错啊，Reus陛下。”<br/>
这老流氓！<br/>
Reus彻底气结。<br/>
――<br/>
夜间Reus泡在自己的书房里，本以为能平平静静过去的一个晚上被冲进来的侍卫打破。<br/>
“原谅我，陛下，Kroos的士兵和您弟弟的军队打起来了，王城里已经着火了……”<br/>
没等他说完Reus已经冲到了窗边。当他看见远处的图书馆也在着火范围内后差点没气到昏阙，一个趔趄往后退了一步，呼吸不由急促起来，不出多时竟已脸红脖子粗――开玩笑，那里可是整个西日耳曼的知识源泉和典藏啊，没有图书馆，他们的历史少说也要后退好几十年。那么短的时间能够做到燃起熊熊大火，一定是事先准备过的，用膝盖骨都能想到是谁干的破事了。连薄薄的睡袍都没来得及换，他冲出书房一路飞奔，一路奔到Kroos在另外一边的寝宫，直接手刀劈昏门口几个士兵，进去后拦到在部署下一步计划的Kroos，红着眼眶揪住他就往里拽，力道大得像是马上要把他生吞活剥一样。<br/>
“你变得越来越好看了。”此时Kroos的话对Reus来说未免有些不合时宜。<br/>
“你也变得越来越讨！厌！了！”对方淡定的样子还真叫人以为什么都没有发生――Reus也顾不得失态，大音量震得Kroos脑子懵了一下。<br/>
“而且更忙。”Kroos很快回应道。<br/>
“你忙什么？忙着纵火是吗？嗯？”Kroos被一把按在凳子上，Reus如猎豹般咄咄逼人的目光审视着他，“打个仗有必要连城都烧掉吗？其中还有一个是我们的图书馆，你到底想怎么样，让我猜猜，是想让历史后退然后你们就可以借机发展然后掌控住我们了，是不是这样？是不是从一开始你的野心就是吞并我们，然后――”<br/>
“停止你那荒谬幼稚的想象！我还有事，不介意的话请你过会再来！”说着Kroos就要起身。<br/>
“我介意！”Reus直接用膝盖锢住对方双腿防止他偷跑，拎着他领子瞬间拉近两个人的距离，灼热的气息直接打在Kroos脸上，逼得他重新坐回去，“你好大的胆子，带着一群野蛮人竟放火烧到了我的城里，尤其是图书馆！什么解决纠纷，你从头到尾，就一直在扮演一个征服者的角色――不近人情、摧毁、谋杀！告诉你，你们就是群还活在蛮荒时代的野人，你们在这里没有任何权利、摧毁任何我们人民的思想！”Reus声音里已然染上一点哭腔，说话语速也愈来愈快、愈发激动，但作为一国之主的气势却死死撑住分毫不减。</p><p>“够了！你也没有任何权利说我们是野人――”Kroos起身掰开压住他的膝盖，反客为主一步步逼着Reus后退。<br/>
“野人！”牙尖嘴利的回击。Reus眼神倔强，细密的睫毛一扑一扑，直直看进对方冰冷的眸子里。<br/>
――<br/>
呵，你知不知道你那双水气氤氲的绿眼睛现在多好看，我真是爱死它们了。<br/>
――<br/>
Kroos一把扣住面前人双肩，借着一点点身高优势俯视着他：“别再沉湎于你的任性妄为了。你想要王位，可以，前提是你的思想要跟上脚步……”<br/>
“我关心的是未来。”<br/>
“那你就少管事照我的话去做。”<br/>
“照你的话去做？当真？”Reus不以为然地摇了摇头，“搞得好像我是被你征服的什么东西一样。”<br/>
“如果我选择对你这么做的话，我会的。”<br/>
“你是不是自以为是……可以对我为所欲为？”这时候Reus缓缓抬眼，暖色烛光之下极尽缱绻，他的眼神又来到了初见时的清亮狡黠，带着点点湿润水光。<br/>
“呵，我现在就要你明白这点。”<br/>
——<br/>
没有给对方任何回应的时间，他一吻封住Reus的嘴唇开始粗暴地碾磨蹂躏，扶住他的脑袋加深这个吻，一手从肩部下滑紧紧搂住肖想许久的腰肢慢慢揉弄着。<br/>
吻毕，Reus轻笑一声把两人间推开些许距离：“那我一定不会忘记是来自伟大的Toni Kroos陛下的恩宠。”<br/>
“你的话太多了。”Kroos这次吻住他的侧颈，一下一下地啃咬吸吮着。<br/>
――<br/>
“啪啦啪啦！”一阵敲门声打醒了屋内就快搞到床上去的两人。<br/>
（*前列腺刹车。其实让图书馆被烧掉是阿宽设计要吸引一部分过来围攻的人先去灭火，剩下来的人少好对付。）</p><p> </p><p>—DREI—<br/>
(Ⅰ)</p><p>公元9年 • 9月 • 18日<br/>
出乎意料的是，一夜未归的Kroos带着好消息回来了――Reus弟弟派来围攻他的军队被打得溃不成军，只好撤退。<br/>
――<br/>
Reus得知此事时还在用早膳，心道这东日耳曼还真是有两把刷子。<br/>
但是当一个侍女在为他例行饮酒试毒时忽然倒地、咳呛出血时，他意识到事情并没有想象中的那么顺利。要是他没有让人试食的习惯，估计早八百年就已经死了，更别提现在是特殊时期——此刻Reus心有余悸，慌慌忙忙咽下最后一口食物。<br/>
他心里已经有了打算。<br/>
——<br/>
Reus请到国内外声名远扬又位高权重的好判官并打算今天一举把Götze和他的势力推下台。<br/>
现在Reus无权无势孑然一人，想要对付当政者及其党羽，无疑是四两拨千斤。他不知道哪里来的信心，但是他心里隐隐有个声音告诉他就应该是今天——他会成功的。<br/>
——<br/>
直到最后双方和几位人民代表都到场，判官开始讲话。<br/>
“有人刻意在Reus陛下的酒里下毒。是您的指示吗Götze陛下？”<br/>
Götze当然会选择否认。<br/>
“那么请问除了您还有其他任何一方有杀死Reus陛下的动机吗？”<br/>
整个厅堂弥漫着一股尴尬的沉默。<br/>
“慢着，判官，”Götze与那个随时在他身边的宦官耳语交流几句，终于打破沉默，“如你所言的话，你又有什么证据来证明是我的指使？”<br/>
“所以我们也请到了第三方从客观角度来进行评判——Kroos陛下，您可以进来了。”Kroos此时缓缓步入了厅堂，选择坐在Reus与Götze中间的位置，面对着判官。Götze一看是他也没过于紧张，谅他也不会做对自己有不利的事情——看在自己连他仇敌首领的头都送出去的份上。<br/>
“判官阁下，我认为确实是他的指使。”顿了顿，他叫人把第一天来到这里时收到的瓦罐抬过来了，“这是贿赂，包括那枚戒指。个人观点，他是想收买我成为对他们有利的一方，以便快点推Reus陛下下台。昨天夜里发生了什么想必大家都已经知道了，Götze陛下对其兄长围攻未果——本来是昨夜就可杀死Reus陛下、今天准备顺理成章独占王位，但是对不起——我的士兵妨碍了你。”<br/>
Götze的脸色开始愈发不自然了。<br/>
Kroos又接着说：“事情还没完。你急于独占王位，今天早晨又给Reus陛下的酒里下毒。但是你没想到，他一直以来都有让人先试食的习惯，导致你又一次的失败。所以，是来自你的指使的可能性最大。我这样说，有什么不合理的吗？”<br/>
好啊，妙啊，不愧是正直的Kroos，一语道破天机。<br/>
Reus在心里暗暗叫好。<br/>
“不行，我觉得你首先就有问题。你为什么明知是贿赂还要收下？”Götze质问他。<br/>
“我记得我也没有明确说我收下了？你记住了，模棱两可最为致命。而且——还有一个最不容易被发现的误区。这个头颅，并不是瓦卢斯本人的头颅。”<br/>
众座哗然。从一开始小声的议论逐渐升级为大声的争执，包括判官也觉得有些不可思议。<br/>
“咳，大家静一下听听Kroos陛下的说法。”<br/>
“感谢。”Kroos令士兵把那颗头取出来展示，“首先是非常值得称赞你们细心的一个地方，他本人的画像上右颊处有一颗痣——这个人头上也有。由于血污的沾染而模糊不清的脸，所以你认为我不会看出来。”<br/>
“而实际上那只是块故意涂上去的血污而已，它可以很轻易地被刮掉。”Kroos刚说完，一个士兵配合地拨开杂草堆一样的头发露出头颅的右颊，伸手去抠弄一番，并且拭了拭周围的皮肤——一片干干净净。<br/>
“你们可以再看看他的画像。还有，据我了解，瓦卢斯打仗时从来不会把戒指带在自己身上。所以这个头颅的主人，完完全全就是另外一个人。”<br/>
Götze坐不住了：“你简直就是在一派胡言！”<br/>
“还要证据吗？”Kroos轻蔑地笑了笑，“那就有请我们真正的瓦卢斯——我们通宵搜捕到的。”<br/>
门外又进来两个士兵，架着一个颓废的人像丢垃圾一样丢在地上。仔细与画像上对比，竟是分毫不差。<br/>
Götze这下实在是不行了，他连忙指着他旁边最亲信的宦官：“是他出的主意！”<br/>
此时判官目光直直逼向宦官：“是这样吗？”<br/>
宦官眼见大势已去，寻思着及时认罪还能捡回条小命——他也确实这么做了。<br/>
Kroos朗声道：“那么在座的诸位，你们希望杀害无辜人民作为牺牲品、只为独占王位的国王和满脑子鬼主意的大臣来支配你们吗？”<br/>
不，当然不。所有人多多少少都下意识地摇了摇头。<br/>
“那好。”判官捧着法典站起身来，“现在宣布最后结果：Götze陛下及其亲信大臣合谋无理由杀害无辜人民，并且有意谋害Reus陛下，理因全部处以死刑。大家有无异议？”<br/>
大家都选择默认，再没了言语。<br/>
“有。能否看在Götze陛下是国王的面子上，仅仅放逐而不杀死他？”Reus这时候发话了。<br/>
“按照法典这确实有违规定，”判官故意吊胃口似的，“不过，看在你们是亲生兄弟的面上，我为你们勉强破一次例。”<br/>
“感谢。”Reus微微点头以示谢意。<br/>
“以及，按照王位继承权，恭祝Reus陛下重新加冕为王。”<br/>
——<br/>
当天下午很快就安排好了加冕仪式。<br/>
Kroos站在Reus身侧不远处，看他被加以冠冕时庄重严肃的侧脸，微微有些失神。鎏金般的长发被精心打理好，略有沉重的冠冕压下几根毛毛糙糙的发丝，在明朗的天光下整个人都显得熠熠生辉。<br/>
所有人都低头下跪，静默片刻以示敬意—— Kroos也在众人视线看不到的地方，悄悄地单膝跪地行了个礼。<br/>
——<br/>
仪式过后的晚宴当然是必不可少的环节——那些重新回到Reus身边的大臣都纷纷来祝酒，他也极有耐心地一一对付过去了。等到晚宴接近尾声时，也快是第二天了。<br/>
——<br/>
Reus这才想起去找Kroos——他今天还没来得及好好感谢一下。估摸着他一向规律的作息，这时候应该是已经回房休息去了。Reus从晚宴上神不知鬼不觉地溜到Kroos房间门口，左右张望下确保没人才叩响门板。<br/>
“……这么晚来干什么？”Kroos一副看上去已经准备好要睡觉的样子。<br/>
“也没什么，就是想来谢谢你。”<br/>
“行吧。那也要谢得稍微有点诚意？”<br/>
Reus低着头并没有看见Kroos微微上扬的嘴角。他踟蹰一会，最后舔了舔唇，在他侧颊蜻蜓点水般印下一吻。<br/>
柔软还有些湿漉漉的触感让Kroos的心痒痒的：“就这样了？”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
此时Kroos眼底暗暗酝酿着涡流，随时准备将对方吞没。<br/>
——<br/>
“想得倒是简单。”</p><p>(Ⅱ)<br/>
被Kroos又一个猝不及防的深吻堵住，Reus意识混沌之间已经被丢到床上去了。并没有反抗的余地——当然他自己也已经决定在今晚放弃反抗、放纵自己了。Kroos一边拉扯衣带一边埋首于他温热颈窝，嗅着他独有的松香气息，不轻不重地啃咬着锁骨。Reus本来就喝了不少酒，这时候也有些醺醺的，干脆就抱住Kroos任他把衣物扒下，最后身上只留了一件贴身的白色薄衫，裹在其中勾勒出的曲线实在是引人犯罪。<br/>
“你今天来肯定不是为了谢我这么简单。”Kroos的声音从下面传来。<br/>
“嗯，知道就好了啊，为什么要说出来。”Reus好像又突然想起了什么，躺在床上双手扶住Kroos的脑袋正视他蓝得吓人的眼睛，“说起来……图书馆那笔账还没算吧。”<br/>
“那你想怎么样？”<br/>
“难道你想赖账吗，野人。”他故意读重了“野人”两个字，还在对图书馆被烧的事情耿耿于怀。<br/>
Kroos也没生气，他手指挑起一缕金发缠绕在指尖捻搓着：“你真以为我会这么没脑子？烧之前我可是把书都让他们搬出去了啊。就是修复会有点困难，要麻烦你了。”他用Reus自己那缕长发有意逗弄似的轻轻扫着他鼻尖和眼帘。<br/>
Reus扑朔着眼睛，感觉心里某块地方被戳中了。<br/>
对视一会儿他不再言语，翻身跨到Kroos身上就着自己的姿势恶狠狠啮咬他好看的唇，用舌尖撬进去探索着。<br/>
——<br/>
“没想到你真的这么主动。”Kroos在接吻的间隙含糊不清地说到。<br/>
“他们说的鬼话你都信。”<br/>
“不是吗？”Kroos趁人不备直接往后方探去，触手已经有些潮湿，“你摸摸你这里，都开始出水了。”他维持亲吻的姿势，一边拉着他的手探进臀缝揉弄那个隐秘的小口。<br/>
Reus被刺激到后马上抽开手一声轻呼趴在Kroos肩上。<br/>
“你……别弄疼我。”<br/>
“嗯？想不到你居然还会怕痛？听说你可是经常去勾引别人……他们是不是都进到过这里？”Kroos在毛茸茸的脑袋旁边喷洒灼热的气息，手指还在更加往里面深入。Reus略有凌乱的金发下露出的耳朵尖在Kroos的视线中悄然染上层粉色，一室清澈朦胧的月光中使他整个人都散发着清冷的光辉。要是在平时，这样的Reus是皎洁纯粹而不可侵犯的——可这次不一样，Kroos床上的他正在慢慢打开自己、绽放自己，把最美好的内里都逐渐展现出来。<br/>
“你看……我像那么随便的人吗……”Reus一边小口小口喘着一边努力尝试使自己声音听上去强硬一点，但是效果甚微。<br/>
“不好说。”Kroos干燥的唇蹭过他耳后，留在体内的手指不深不浅地捣弄，“稍微碰碰你就兴奋了，这么淫荡的身体难道不渴望经常被插入么。”<br/>
“你这人这么这样……都说了不是了……啊！你、你别摁那里！”<br/>
Kroos在Reus后穴中作乱的手指不经意碰到一块凸出的软肉，这一举成功使Reus软了腰，整个儿都瘫软在他怀里。听着对方突然变调的嗓音，他又忍不住用力按了按、逗弄着那处，预料之中收获到好听的娇喘声，一股温热的湿意慢慢袭上手指。直到Reus受不了了开始用虎牙咬他的颈动脉时他才停下，抽出手指转而去揉捏对方翘臀。<br/>
Reus被碰到的肌肤有种火烧般的错觉，弄得他酥酥麻麻的，再加上刚被手指进入过、有些后知后觉才食髓知味了的小口里传来阵阵瘙痒，他难耐地扭了扭身躯，不停的蹭动最终把松松垮垮的薄衫蹭开。觉着碍事想直接把它甩掉，刚想动手却被Kroos截住了。<br/>
“别动，这样就很好。”<br/>
“你哪门子的恶趣味。”Reus嫌弃他。<br/>
确实，这样的他显得更加诱人。圆润的香肩半露，上面伴随着淡淡的红痕，一副被欺负过的样子惹起Kroos对他无限的凌虐欲，让人想要狠狠蹂躏一通才过瘾。然而他的的确确也这么干了——手从薄衫边缘探入，上下抚摸揉捏Reus身上的软肉，在看不见的地方已有些青紫与手印浮现。<br/>
“身材还挺有料。”<br/>
“哈……闭嘴吧你……又不是第一次看了……”Reus现在对Kroos极度不满，不弄痛他都是嘴上说说，真干起来谁还会管这些有的没的。他翻身把对方摁在床上，欣赏Reus现在金发散乱铺满床头、绿眸水盈盈地望着他的样子。看他两条纤长莹白的腿慢慢互相摩擦着，Kroos觉得差不多是时候了。<br/>
把Reus两条腿架起挂在臂弯夹紧，掏出自己已经起立的家伙挤进他腿根之间前后动作着，囊袋时不时碰到渗出淫液的后穴都能引起一阵颤栗。Kroos冒出的前液也渐渐沾湿Reus露在月光下显得格外白皙的臀尖，无暇而又充满色情意味。他时不时戳刺着水光潋滟的小洞，偶尔还把胀大的头部顶入半个引来Reus一阵阵的抽气声，无意识地翕合那处，欲求不满般地吸吮着。<br/>
——<br/>
他太紧了，就这样进去肯定会坏掉的。<br/>
Kroos决定用言语羞辱他、让他兴奋起来。<br/>
“呵，表面上纯洁天真、活泼得不得了，实际上饥渴得要命。是不是谁都可以这么对你？”<br/>
“闭，闭嘴……”<br/>
“要是被你的属下看到你这副样子怎么办？他们绝对不敢想象……他们新上任的Reus陛下居然会心甘情愿在我身下承欢，还喘得那么好听。”Kroos在他耳边轻语，彻底醺红了整个颈项。Reus完全拿他的荤话没辙，只能咬住下唇浑身颤抖着努力不让自己发出声音。<br/>
——<br/>
作为谢礼的一夜情罢了。<br/>
Reus麻痹自己想着过了今晚两人都可以假装什么都没有发生。<br/>
——<br/>
“别这样，”Kroos见状用唇舌拨开他齿贝，“叫大声点没关系的。”<br/>
Reus有些受伤又有些惧怕的眼神看得他心头一紧。他用比较轻柔的吻一个个印在Reus露在外面的皮肤，安抚一会后看他逐渐放松下来、断断续续发出甜软的哼唧声。再探手往他身下一摸，触手皆是一片湿润滑腻，知道他这是情动了，也不再磨蹭。<br/>
“啊！你你你慢点……我……唔，里面好涨……”Reus还被吻得迷迷糊糊的，猝不及防就被Kroos的巨物破开了后穴的肠肉，瞬间清醒不少。一下只进去了一半，还有一半依旧留在他体外。即使已经有了肠液与Kroos前液的润滑，Reus还是免不了有些涨涨的不适感，脸颊泛着薄红，用手软软地胡乱推拒他腹部，让他先停一停。<br/>
——<br/>
Kroos一股邪火直往下窜。想着要是自己真停了，那这个自己肯定是个假的Kroos。<br/>
毕竟，面对眼前如此多汁诱人的尤物他至少不会选择停下这个选项。<br/>
——<br/>
“可是你的身体说不要停。”<br/>
“不……啊！”<br/>
Reus原本以为能够缓缓，结果Kroos扶住阴茎退出一点，发力把剩下的半截也一并送入。紧致小穴里汁水丰沛的肠肉立刻吸住入侵物，绞得他浑身一阵舒爽，刚刚好不容易才插进去的肉棒又烫又硬，还情不自禁涨大了一圈。Reus被那一捅激得张开了嘴，呼吸更加急促，有些许津液和着被逼出来的泪滴滑落至颈项。这番光景看得Kroos暗暗骂着粗口，整个人压在他身上同时双手紧锢住腰部，那可是他心心念念肖想不断的地方——早从第一次见面他就想握着这样优美又柔韧腰肢干点什么事儿了。Kroos忍不住多摸了几把。<br/>
刚开始抽送的时候他的动作幅度并不很大，不经意间慢慢磨过敏感点，Reus就会用鼻尖和水润的唇厮磨Kroos侧颈轻轻呻吟着，略微沙哑的嗓音又甜又软。而Kroos也会含着他的耳垂啃咬一番，时不时拨去Reus脸侧因无意识地摇头而蹭开的金发，只为好好欣赏这个小美人在月光下楚楚动人而又浪荡的神情——这样的姿态又有谁顶得住呢。<br/>
Kroos呼吸粗重起来，低沉性感的声音伴随着加快的抽插速度，有节奏一般忽近忽远：“真应该给你找个镜子看看你现在是个什么样子，水流得到处都是，还死死咬着我不放。你说这不是饥渴这是什么？”<br/>
“你还……你还好意思说……嗯……”<br/>
“怎么了？难道你今天不是自己送上门来的吗？”<br/>
“明明是，是你自己要……”<br/>
“是我自己要干什么？”Kroos拉着Reus的手放到两人交合处，让他覆上进进出出的肉棒。上面青筋凸显的触感让Reus马上缩回了手，羞得他闭上了眼睛。<br/>
“啊……不要、不要再讲了……”Reus一抬眼看到Kroos灼灼的目光死死盯住他，就上手把他的头掰到一边。<br/>
——<br/>
水光流转、泛着点点泪光的眼眸很容易燃起Toni Kroos的欲望。<br/>
Kroos神色暗了暗，停止律动，把Reus的手放回两边。Reus迷迷瞪瞪，直到两只手腕都被按在头两侧固定得死死的才意识到大事不妙。<br/>
所谓暴风雨前的宁静。<br/>
Reus看着Kroos把他的阴茎整个拔出时闭上了眼睛，他太知道以他的性格接下来他会做什么事了。<br/>
——<br/>
由于大力操弄带来的惯性，Reus即使被按住也还是被顶撞得不停的上上下下。双腿没有了支撑，这会便无意识地攀上Kroos腰部，用脚踝难耐地摩挲着，被他误解为还想要更多。<br/>
“怎么？是我干你干得还不够快？还是不够深？”<br/>
“啊……嗯……不、不是……唔……不要停……”Reus快感上头，遵循着欲望的本能已经开始胡言乱语了，根本不知道自己现在在说什么。<br/>
“骚货。”Reus的浪叫声该死的好听，Kroos在他湿漉漉的臀侧来了一巴掌，干脆的声音回荡在空旷的房间里，“你就活该被我操死在这张床上。”Kroos的占有欲突然发作。毕竟，面对这样的一个尤物，他可不想分享给其他人。尤其是听说了关于Reus的某些艳情传闻（虽然真实性有待考证），他更是气不打一处来，动作开始愈发凶狠。<br/>
Reus被一次次重重碾过肉穴里那块凸起的柔软之地，敏感的身子实在是有些受不了，光顾着喘息，没有时间回应对方。Kroos就当他是默认了，猛着劲儿深深浅浅地顶弄他，直往更深的地方去。此时Reus已经被完完全全的操开了，后穴滑得含不住Kroos的巨棒，随着敏感点被刺激有节奏地收缩着媚肉。<br/>
“Kroos你慢点……我受不了了……”<br/>
“我看你好像……还想要？”<br/>
“不……不要了……”Reus声音里带上来了哭腔，此刻有些呜呜咽咽的。<br/>
“叫我Toni。”Kroos看他浑身脱力，连双腿也无力地垂下，也不再戏弄他，一边舔弄着他耳后一边做起了最后的冲刺。<br/>
“嗯……Toni、Toni好棒……”颤抖而腻人的尾音上扬，在最后一次被重重顶过敏感点时，白浊终于从Reus挺立的前端喷薄而出，连凌乱的金色长发上都布满星星点点的精斑，场面一度异常色情。Kroos放开他被按出红印的手腕，任由他双手环抱上来，搂着Reus的细腰尽数把精华交待在温暖的深处。滚热的精液激得Reus一阵哆嗦，过了会才稍微平静下来。他双目失神地望着上方，嫣红的嘴唇微张，整个下半身都被搞得一塌糊涂，活脱脱一副被强暴了的样子。Kroos良心发现，也不想就这样丢他在这里，还是选择带他去那天他们会面的浴池清理清理。<br/>
——<br/>
Kroos轻轻将Reus放在浴池边的石台上，剥去那件彻底被汗打湿的白色长衫，放他进了水里，Reus微微动作几下便任由Kroos摆弄。他看到Reus浑身青紫的淤青、手印和红痕，不免有些自责自己是不是做太过了，沉下心来不让自己去想那些有的没的了，专心为他清理。<br/>
水中的Reus似是困了，半眯着迷离的眼，看得Kroos又是一阵心痒，平时引以为傲的自制力在Reus面前显得是那么不值一提。<br/>
在为他清理后穴时，手上的湿滑触感和水完全不一样——Kroos往里面探了好几次都没有彻底把这种感觉清除干净，而Reus又咬着下唇发出听上去非常色情的声音。<br/>
“……看来是我还没喂饱你。”<br/>
“不……唔！Toni！”<br/>
——<br/>
最后的结果当然是Kroos把Reus压在浴池边又干了一次。</p><p>(Ⅲ)<br/>
公元9年 • 9月 • 19日<br/>
翌日。<br/>
——<br/>
Reus当然还是要拖着一副没睡好的疲惫神情与酸疼的后腰早起为Kroos送行。<br/>
——<br/>
“你还会来吗？”Reus对Kroos还是存了一份小小的感谢。<br/>
“等我平定了东日耳曼。”他忽又凑到Reus耳边低语，“不许找其他人。要是我发现，我就在床上弄死你。”<br/>
“赶紧滚吧你。”Reus笑骂着看上去没当回事，微红的耳尖却出卖了他。<br/>
“那我们以后有缘再见。”Kroos捧起Reus的一缕金发，虔诚地吻了吻，作为他们之间的告别。<br/>
——<br/>
三年后。<br/>
——<br/>
Kroos这下彻底平定了东日耳曼。而他的下一个目标，是统一整个日耳曼。<br/>
那年，他又去了西日耳曼。<br/>
看到整个国家上下被打理得欣欣向荣，他也不觉微笑起来。<br/>
“好久不见，Reus陛下。”<br/>
——<br/>
他们的故事，才刚刚开始。</p><p> </p><p>—ENDE—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>